


【路人红】【威红】梦

by pumpky



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 变形金刚
Genre: F/F, 药物；凌辱；轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpky/pseuds/pumpky
Summary: 基于威红背景下的路人红和威红，药物有，凌辱有。爽文，请勿带道德三观阅读。注意避雷，谨慎食用。





	【路人红】【威红】梦

**Author's Note:**

> 基于威红背景下的路人红和威红，药物有，凌辱有。  
> 爽文，请勿带道德三观阅读。  
> 注意避雷，谨慎食用。

红蜘蛛偷渡到第y7000号人造星球前给自己易了容，虽然这个星系内最大的贸易中心比处在黄金时代巅峰的塞伯坦都要安全的多，他也不一定是星球上身份最招摇的生命，但鉴于他给自己规划的娱乐活动，他还是给自己换了个低调的涂装。  
事实上，为了倾泻威震天否定了他整套作战计划的愤怒，他把自己重涂成了铅灰色。  
沉闷的、无聊的、单调的、不解风情的灰扑扑的颜色。  
红蜘蛛举着酒杯，对着杯面中反射出来的自己摇头，身边的大型机误以为红蜘蛛是在拒绝自己，赶忙低下头来低声哄诱，嘘寒问暖。  
即使没有艳丽涂装的加成，红蜘蛛的面甲和身形在这个硅基夜总会里就像把电路增速剂撒在末日大街上一样。  
这个叫风冷在内战开始前就离开了母星到遥远星系做起了生意，远离战争，享受生活。  
想到这红蜘蛛又恶狠狠地滚了一遍酒单，这家店里鸡尾酒的名字比他手下新兵的名字更有想象力。  
但等醇厚鲜明的酒液滑进口腔，他心情就只剩愉悦了。风冷对他的机翼爱不释手，漫长的调情时间要结束了，风冷拍拍手，两个正装戴手套的侍者推门而入。  
他们中的一个打开了另一个手上端着的托盘上的保险箱，绒布上托着一对切割精美的稀有矿物。  
"你觉得这个配你的机翼怎么样?"地面单位置换出灼热的气息，喷在红蜘蛛肩颈上。  
"你学过物理吗?能跟着机翼上天的唯一物体就是导弹，"模拟了一下风冷被炸成碎片模样，红蜘蛛没抑制住一个微笑，"我倒是很想给你演示一下。"  
"那你用在哪儿都行。"  
风冷的头雕堵着红蜘蛛颈部的排气塔，声音模模糊糊。  
"我有个兄弟，我们都很喜欢小飞机，我们三个一起去玩玩怎么样?"  
红蜘蛛想要反对，他是来找乐子的，但不想玩得太过火。他想从风冷的怀抱中挣脱出来，但机体却不听使唤。  
糟糕，被下药了。  
红蜘蛛才察觉到在高纯引起的机体灼热中还掺着另一种欲望，此时正汇合成巨浪狠狠地从头顶拍下，全身淋漓不尽。  
等他好不容易抬起头来，四只红色的警示牌悬挂在高处，预示着他未来几个循环的遭遇。

风冷和水冷一左一右地夹着他，室外地面吸收了一整个白天主恒星的热量，此刻正迫不及待地将热气吐回大气层。闷热让他们更加急躁。  
风冷的手在红蜘蛛的后挡板上扣击着，力道与节奏足以让红蜘蛛分泌润滑油到传动关节运转不灵。  
红蜘蛛的的接口已全面接过机体的管辖权，这个比能量厂生产效率更高的恬不知耻的湿漉漉的零件，此刻正为它渴求的一切噗噗流泪。  
他风冷和水冷像两个重体力活工人找服务机一样没有耐心，他们径直把红蜘蛛拖进了夜总会的地下卫生间。  
该死的毫无品味的暴发户，红蜘蛛在芯中咒骂，财富洗不去他们的粗鲁。  
如果说这家夜总会的装修是金玉其外，那么位于地下室的卫生间就是败絮其内。厚厚的污渍掩盖了卫生间原本的装修材质，淫言秽语和露骨涂鸦互相破坏，像是胡乱堆叠的生锈零件。  
水冷抓住红蜘蛛的排气塔，蹭掉了一点铅灰色的临时涂装，露出底下的艳红色来。水冷猴急地咬上红蜘蛛的嘴唇，张开嘴巴好把红蜘蛛的双唇整个包住吮吸。  
黏糊糊地口水和侵略性的陌生气味让红蜘蛛狠狠咬了回去，水冷痛叫一声，把手举得更高，红蜘蛛像垂死悲鸣的黑天鹅一样脚尖点地，不同的是他真有徒劳扇动的双翼。  
然后他的面甲被狠狠拍在了墙上。  
"既然你不愿意吻我，那就好好吻吻这面墙吧。"  
风冷此时已经卸下了红蜘蛛的前后挡板扔在了废液槽里。药物让红蜘蛛的润滑液在地板上滴出一排音阶，风冷搅和的手指让红蜘蛛牙齿松动，颌关节大开。  
"看来你还是更喜欢脏的东西，是不是?"  
水冷欣赏着红蜘蛛蹭脏面甲上电解液乱流的狼狈样，却被却被红蜘蛛吐了一口电解液。  
水冷松开手，红蜘蛛摔在地上，水冷的手抹不掉他声音里的怒气。  
"你这个婊子!"  
红蜘蛛像是被打开了什么开关一样在喉咙里嘀嘀咕咕地嘟囔轻笑起来。  
"也是，婊子都喜欢玩得野野，那我们就玩得野一点。"

风冷把红蜘蛛接口外的保护叶片反方向翻折开来，而水冷则走向卫生间的工具间。  
红蜘蛛在暴力对待的疼痛下意识收缩回他的脑模块中。  
"有这个必要吗，确定你真的有那么大?"  
风雷不怒反笑。  
"等会你试试就知道了。"  
风冷把红蜘蛛倒提起来，头雕着地，从后方握住红蜘蛛的膝关节，红蜘蛛不得不抓住自己的腿以缓解击中在头雕上的压力。  
"这个角度看会更大，是不是?看你接口外侧的修补痕迹，你就喜欢大的对不对，小婊子?"  
风冷看到红蜘蛛身上的修补痕迹兴奋几乎从他的鼻子里喷出来，口腔中的电解液分泌得要溢出来，于是他直接向红蜘蛛的接口里啐了一口。  
粉色与橙色的液体混合出更为旖旎的颜色，风冷放低底盘，将充能到极限的输出管撞上红蜘蛛的对接面板，输出管头部一一碾过红蜘蛛的保护叶片，直到每一片都完完全全贴在红蜘蛛对面面板的外装甲上。  
"哈，像朵花。"  
但风冷的动作却没他的话语那么浪漫，他空出一只手捏住红蜘蛛的下巴，同时蹲得更低。  
"看，这些宝石，"他在红蜘蛛外甲上敲打改造过的输出管，输出管头部的粒状凸起在夜总会卫生间糟糕的布光下也折射出璀璨的射线，"和我之前给你看的那些一样。放心，你会得到你那一份。可惜我没有带工具，不然我可以帮你全镶在保护叶片上，你这么淫荡的通道就不应该合起来。"  
风冷每说出几个字就把管子塞进去一截，排气扇  
像进灰一样发出引人注目的声响。  
风冷的管子像被吸满沐浴油的用来上蜡的高级海绵裹起来再紧紧绑住，四周还有十几台烘干机输送绵绵暖风。  
火种后世也不过如此，普神自己能享受倒的，也不会比这个更棒了，风冷芯想。  
红蜘蛛在对接通道软金属被完全撑开的那一刻意识就又在肮脏的洗手间弥散开来，关于世界时空此时此景他只能记个骨架大概，却没办法调动出憎恨和愤怒。憎恨和愤怒是这种情况下最好的安全套。而此刻他没有任何防御措施地迷失在残暴的快感中。  
红蜘蛛光镜短路前看到水冷拽着着清洁推车一脸冷笑地走过来。标准的坏事走向。  
水冷吹一声口哨，风冷把红蜘蛛整个掀起来，红蜘蛛为了不掉下去不得不抓紧了自己的膝关节。  
备用接口暴露在水冷面前。  
水冷抓起清洁推车中的长柄清洁刷，沿着红蜘蛛的接口外侧来回滚动，粘上红蜘蛛自己的润滑液，备用接口随着接口的抽插规则的收缩放松，水冷看准放松的那一刻，把粗糙的清洁刷塞进了红蜘蛛的备用接口。  
"先让我们来洗洗你的备用接口。"  
备用接口没有接口那么敏感，痛感似乎只是脑模块卡壳的错觉。水冷跟着风冷的节奏玩弄着红蜘蛛的备用接口。  
现在红蜘蛛的两个接口都在流油了，风冷和水冷大笑起来。  
红蜘蛛的腰部轴承关节已经在咯吱作响，两个接口的软金属都被充分激活，紧一点，紧一点，再紧一点。  
紧到水冷拔出清洁刷的时候发出依依不舍的"啵"的一声。  
备用接口外侧蠕动着，嗷嗷待哺。  
"可惜这刷子比你的接口还脏，小婊子。"  
水冷看了眼刷子，随手丢在地上，在清洁推车上随意翻找着。  
"啊哈，或许这些清洁液能让你的备用接口干净点。"  
水冷把清洁液罐子的喷嘴对准红蜘蛛的备用接口，像心不甘情不愿的减重者对着沙拉挤高热量酱汁一样狠狠喷进，接着翻转手腕，将瓶子掉一个个，底朝内整个塞进去。  
事实证明化学疼痛可比物理疼痛令人印象深刻多了。  
如果说红蜘蛛从被拆时起是沸腾赤红的铁水，那么现在他就是突然冷却下来不成型的崎岖铁渣。  
"炉渣!该死的炉渣!"红蜘蛛的发生器像被捏碎了一样嘶嘶作响，松开一只手企图向风冷挥拳，被轻松拦截。  
"你也不怕等会烧坏你的管子。"  
水冷抽出管子，用手指刮出大部分清洗液。他放大光学仪传来的画面，给予自己更多的刺激。  
然后他打开了对接面板，顶进红蜘蛛的备用接口。  
被清洗液侵蚀的软金属肿胀起来，像在操一块摆在行政酒廊里要价500塞金的能量慕斯蛋糕。  
水冷像要把自己火种发射进去一样狠劲拆了几下 ，几乎就要化成蛋糕上的奶油。  
换句话说，他秒射了。  
现在他光镜中的红蜘蛛顿时像沾着别人电解液的蛋糕一样。  
"他渣的。"  
"别告诉我你改装过了还这样。"  
"都怪这婊子的备用接口烂了。"  
风冷把红蜘蛛丢在清洁推车上。  
"那你来试试前面的。我来试试上面的。"  
虽然塞伯坦人不用呼吸，但是被管子堵住摄食管道的感觉依旧很难受，加上被人把脸按在对接面板下的屈辱感，这比舔卫生间的脏墙还要糟糕。  
更何况，红蜘蛛没办法从这一项中获得快感。  
而水冷用手指愠怒地戳弄红蜘蛛的下体，输出管却迟迟没有充能，该死的芯理问题，再怎么维修机体也没用。  
正当他芯中烦躁跌宕起伏时，卫生间的门被打开，气流冲在他的背甲上。  
水冷想回过头让来者滚出去，但刚刚回过头就被面前机子的气场镇住。  
一瞬间他的所有杂乱情绪都被过滤掉只剩下求生本能，武器还在包厢内，他和风冷大意了。  
但面前这个外甲简单的机子只盯了风冷一瞬，就把目光转向了红蜘蛛泥泞的下半身。  
风冷水冷对视一眼，猥琐地笑了起来，看来这人不是来打劫他们的，而是同样来寻欢作乐的人，急着把自己的输出管塞进某个热乎乎的管道里。  
水冷用双手双手勾住红蜘蛛的接口与备用接口，扯出一丝粘液。  
"想要试试吗，虽然看上去被使用过多的样子，但拆起来还是挺紧的。"  
红蜘蛛的备用接口被清洁剂灼伤的疼痛消退后，肿胀的内壁发狂地痒起来。风冷满足了他，水冷没能满足他，天平倾斜得太过，他没办法接收声音温度，一切触摸都变得模模糊糊。他只希望自己的热切能被解决。他全神贯注地收缩两个接口，确保那里还有感觉，完完全全为他渴求之物做好了准备。  
当粗大得不真实的输出管捅进去的时候，红蜘蛛不记得自己有没有高声尖叫。周围只剩下模糊的光，他恍惚间以为自己是在修正基地玩一局常规的游戏。  
红蜘蛛被摆成坐在某个人腿上的姿势，满脸迷茫，更像一个拆卸玩具。  
威震天坐在地上不留情面不讲情分地操红蜘蛛的备用接口，备用接口成了主战场，接口内风冷的进攻相比之下只是虚张声势。  
这种节奏与力度太熟悉了，红蜘蛛的机体配合着威震天的动作，抽出时夹紧，进入时抬高，都是最完美的程度。  
这是个梦，威震天不愿意分享任何东西，红蜘蛛芯想，他甚至都不愿意与我分享他的愿望与意志，他也不会与别人分享我。  
这一定是个梦。  
抱着这种想法，红蜘蛛居然放松了下来。他甚至放下了平时与威震天拆卸时的警惕，毫无保留地以最放荡的形式呻吟开来。  
他像是一个被完全打开来的密码盒，每个人都能看见，每个人都能摸到。  
他平时仔细保护的精密双手此时却主动地抚摸挑逗着水冷的输出管，腰部绷紧到微微颤抖。  
"他在叫什么呢?"风冷随口说到。  
"不知道。"威震天回答，仿佛他真的不知道。  
这个春梦的快感太真实了，红蜘蛛投入在快感里，他感受到他被威震天紧紧抱住，毫无保留地融为一体。  
但在梦境之外，水冷终于被刺激得充能了输出管，享受着红蜘蛛骑乘时内壁波浪般地涌动，同样改装过的输出管头部一粒粒坚硬的矿石凿着红蜘蛛油箱的阀门。早已大开的阀门在过度挤压下反而合拢，然后卡住了。油箱内部无法分担输出管的长度，所有的折磨都被内壁与阀门承受，金属软片脆弱地伸展，油箱与接口连接的地方甚至微微凸起。  
红蜘蛛甩着头流着清洗液的样子让风冷也再次充能了输出管，但身边陌生机子即使不在视线内也让风冷冷凝液直冒。他扭过头去睨陌生机子的脸色，陌生机子十分友好地做了一个手势，"你先"。  
这让风冷兄弟二人十分受用，于是他们一前一后，红蜘蛛没了先前的冷淡，变得十分主动，他用双腿紧紧环绕水冷的腰，同时双手蛇一般缠紧了水冷，转动头雕与两个人交替接吻。黏糊糊的肥大金属舌舔过红蜘蛛的牙齿、舌头、口腔上部，充满爱意。红蜘蛛频繁地过载，他不再像与陌生人拆卸一样孤傲地仰起头雕，而是将头雕埋在水冷的颈窝里，亲昵地蹭着对方的脸颊。  
这就是我想要的，我得到了我想要的。  
红蜘蛛熏熏然沉醉在这份爱意里。  
威震天在一旁打开了摄影与录像模式。  
风冷和水冷要过载了，威震天判断，他迈上一步，伸出手。

红蜘蛛上线后看到自己舱室后松了一口气，他从来没为这简陋的装修这么高兴过。  
这一定只是个梦。但等他从高兴中平息下来后，他才发现自己身上还留着斑驳的铅灰色涂装，盖不住的原先涂装像招揽客人的服务机一样多情，如同缀着补丁的遮羞布一样收效甚微。  
随后他意识到了自己的接口内有东西，他不得不强忍着机体的劳累与磨损坐起来，将手伸进接口与备用接口内。  
接口已经麻木到没有感觉，液体挤出来，红蜘蛛火种一沉，浑浊的液体显示这不是他一个人的对接液。  
然后他掏出了几粒沾着液体的贵重矿石，即使在舱室夜灯的微弱光线下，也像舞台上的宇宙巨星。  
噩梦成真。


End file.
